revamped_hayden_and_diamondfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary Busters
Team Haymond help a group of scout girls, known as the Royal Hounds, and their leader Helen retrieve her diary from the infamous Diary hunters. Plot The chapter begins with Team Haymond eating sandwiches, when hayden wonders if anything exciting is gonna happen. Soon enough, everybody is caught off-guard and tied by the Royal Hounds. After they're checked the scout girls don't manage to find anything, much to their leader's, Helen Blasia, dissapointment. They explain that they're hunting for the Diary Hunters, an infamous group known for stealing diaries. Team Haymond decide to help them, using the borrowed diary of Rosie. After getting the diary (and escaping from being beaten by a broom), the trap is setup for the pink robed figure diary hunter. When they attack, it turns out to be a decoy and everybody (except Cupcakes, whose pretending to be a common puggle) is knocked out and taken to the base of the Diary hunters. Once there and after regaining consciousness, Helen demands to know why the diary hunters have been doing what they have done since the last three days, shocking/confusing Hayden in the process. After a short explanation and some talking, a shield comes out of nowhere and nearly strikes the leader. It's revealed the shield belongs to Cupcakes, now on her agent mode, who quickly takes out the members and goes after the leader itself, but not before untying the team and scout girls first. Eventually, the team manage to take the diaries and leave, where some vans and helicopters are seen. A local newsman comes out to tell the news about the capture of the diary hunters, repeating the statement that they have been doing this for 3 days, and shocking/confusing Hayden yet again. After a mention of Cupcakes, the entire news cast leave the scene in order to find her, but not before Team Haymond hand them the diaries so that they will be returned to their owners. Once everything calms down, Cupcakes comes out of hiding and walks to the team, who thank her for saving them. The puggle simply hands the boy a card, dissapearing without a trace shortly afterwards. Hayden gives Helen the offer to join the team, but she says she'll consider it before leaving with her troop. Back at home, Asphodel says she saw the news and Team Haymond on them, before mentioning that a woman in a pink suit came by and gave her some watches with the letter "C" in them. After comparing the watches and the card, Hayden gets an idea: to save figuring it out for another tomorrow, which everybody agrees. The End Songs *Diary Hunters Characters *Hayden Dreizler *Diamond Dreizler *Asphodel Dreizler (cameo) *Lucy Wayne *Lucas Wayne *Rodney Byrne *Helen Blasia *Rosie (cameo) *Mrs. Cooper (Cameo) *Cupcakes the Puggle *Arnold Newsman *Diary Hunters (Antagonists) *Leader of the Diary Hunters (Primary Antagonist) Allusions *'Ghostbusters:' The title's based on the name of the movie franchise. Continuity *The newspaper girl is mentioned (Mission: Im-Boss-Ible) Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is be the first physical appearence of the Royal Hounds. They were first mentioned in Mission: Im-Boss-Ible. *It's revealed Rosie lives in a mansion and that her surname is Cooper. *This is the first time Team Haymond is referred to by name. *Second time a member of Team Haymond, who's not part of the team yet, plays an antagonistic role. (Mission: Im-Boss-Ible) However, this one is more brief. Category:Chapters Category:Season 1 Chapters Category:D Category:Helen Blasia Category:Hayden Dreizler Category:Diamond Dreizler